


Shades of Loki

by tartanroyaltea



Series: Shades of Mischief [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanroyaltea/pseuds/tartanroyaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend, Nat, has always harboured a not-so-secret kink for Loki's costume, and her prayers are finally answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Loki

Nat stood at the counter, carefully filing away the groceries. She jumped slightly as the door clicked open.

“Hey, babe. You’re home super early! Did you remember to get birdseed?”

“Is that any way to speak to your king?” replied a deep, rasping voice. She spun around, clutching the bread loaf to her chest. There, standing in all of his leather clad glory, was Loki.

Or, at least, Tom as Loki. Her mouth fell open in shock; he looked so…dangerous and powerful. It was amazing what a flamboyant costume and black wig could do to her sweet, dorky boyfriend.

“Oh my god,” she breathed shakily, already quivering with desire. Dominant Loki was one of her greatest kinks- and Tom knew it.

He strode towards her at alarming speed, caging her against the kitchen cabinets.

“Tom, what-” He laid a cool finger over her lips.

“Shhh. Be silent. You will not speak, unless I ask you a question, and then you will reply ‘yes, my King’. The only other sounds pouring from your lips shall be those of ecstasy. Understood?” Tom was really going all out; his gritty tone and sultry command coaxed goosebumps to rise on her arms.

“Yes, my King,” she whispered with a smile, only too happy to play along.

“Good little mortal. Now, undress,” he commanded baldly, stepping back to watch her and crossing his arms.

She felt flustered, and bizarrely shy, exposed even. She knew it was silly- hadn’t Tom seen her naked a million times before?

He watched approvingly as she peeled off her many layers, shivering slightly. She had only just turned the heat on when she arrived home, and it had yet to warm the chilly living area.

She shimmied out of her knickers and stared at Tom expectantly. His eyes, greenish in the dim light, flickered over every part of her, drinking in every freckle. A slow smile spread across his thin lips, his pink tongue snaking out to wet them.

“Hmmm… yes. Lovely,” he murmured, making her blush. The pad of his thumb traced her lips briefly, before something dark shifted in his eyes. His large hands banded around her naked waist, lifting her bodily and placing her up on the granite breakfast bar. She gasped, reflexively trying to move away from the cold surface, but Tom placed a vambraced forearm across her hips, pinning her down. Nat was staggered by his strength- he had been piling on the muscles for Coriolanus, but she had no idea he could lift her like that, as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Lie back,” Tom commanded, parting her legs until they were spread obscenely wide. Nat moaned when his finger slid between her wet folds, the smell of leather and metal was overpowering; she couldn’t even smell Tom himself beneath it. His finger danced around her opening, applying slight pressure, then roaming up to her clit and touching it in a way that made her hips buck against his vicelike grip. He laughed softly, a slight grating sound behind it.

“Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Y-yes, my King,” she replied shakily, staring resolutely at the ceiling and trying to regain a bit of control over herself.

“Do you want me to lick your delicious cunt? Do you want me to suck you and fuck you until you forget all else but the pleasure I give you?” he growled, strumming her clit more insistently now. Nat whimpered, his filthy words setting her alight.

“Yes, my King!”

Tom replaced his thumb with the flat of his tongue, licking her from bottom to top with wide, wet strokes. Two of his long fingers slid inside her, immediately building a tightening pressure that was only increased by the nipping and sucking that he applied to her sensitive clit. A stream of gurgled moans and nonsense flooded from her lips, her neck bent back, her heels kicking uselessly at the countertop. Her fingers grasped at his hair, her otherwise occupied mind barely registering that the wig didn’t move at all, despite how eagerly she tugged.

Tom added a third finger, thrusting in a fast, steady rhythm that ensured his fingertips bumped her g-spot with every thrust. His tongue traced endless spiralling circles on her clit until, finally, she came with a high-pitched scream, every muscle in her body contracting for several ecstatic seconds before releasing. She smiled dazedly at the ceiling as Tom gave her a couple of extra licks, his digits withdrawing from inside her.

She wanted to voice how fucking incredible that had been, but she didn’t dare break his rules. When Tom removed his hold on her hips, she eased herself up onto her elbows. His eyes were dark, his skin flushed with desire as he stared down at her prone figure.

“Come. It is time for you to return the favour,” he stated, helping her down from the counter, onto to her shaky legs.

“Now, kneel and please your King.” Her heart leapt at those signature words, and she slowly lowered herself onto the hard floor between his legs. Tom deftly undid part of the costume, grasping his turgid cock in hand, millimetres from her lips. Nat rose up eagerly, resting her hands on his hips, as she always did.

“No. Hands behind your back,” he said sternly, glaring down at her until she did as commanded. He traced the shapely outline of her lips with the leaking head of his cock, tormenting both of them.

“You want my cock?”

“Yes, my King,” she said breathlessly, her eyes firmly fixed on the prize. Tom gathered her blonde hair in one hand, pulling her head closer. She wasted no time, tracing the prominent veins running up his impressive length, and rolling her tongue around the crown, distributing the pre-cum. Tom growled above her, jerking her head forward. She took that as her cue, opening her mouth wide and taking in as much of him as she could, drawing back slowly, applying as much suction as she could, before starting all over again, ensuring that she took more every time. Tom’s other hand joined the first one, holding her hair into two pigtails as he began thrusting into her mouth at a rate she was unaccustomed to. She willed away her gag reflex, ignoring the tears that stung her eyes and the saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth- she was enjoying rough Tom far too much to chicken out now.

As soon as his cock began twitching, signalling impending release, Tom pulled Nat off, so swiftly that a trail of saliva and pre-cum linked her lips to his head. She stared up at him in surprise.

“Bedroom, now,” he growled, his voice so raspy his words were nearly unintelligible. Nat began to stand, but Tom placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing down.

“Did I say you could walk, pet? On your knees.” Where had her sweet, chivalrous Tom gone? This man was a dirty beast…and she loved it.

Tom strode towards their bedroom, and she hurried to keep up, crawling as fast as she could.

He was waiting impatiently by the side of the bed when she arrived, his straining cock still on full display.

“Up on the bed. Kneel facing the headboard.” She hurried to comply, scrambling onto the thick mattress and sitting as commanded. The bed depressed behind her, and Tom’s breath whispered over her neck, his lips grazing her ear lobe.

“Put your hands up above your head,” he commanded softly. She complied immediately, gasping when Tom fastened a rope around her wrists- a rope that conveniently attached to the top of the head board. When did he do that?

His hands slid down her sides, settling on her hips and pulling her ass up into a more vulnerable position, nudging her knees far apart. She jerked on the rope, groaning wantonly as his tongue traced from the base of her spine to the nape of her neck. He sank his teeth into her skin, relishing the sounds she made. He pressed the head of his cock between her swollen lips, savouring the feeling of her hot juices coating his tip.

Nat, on the verge of another orgasm, cried out in desperation, nudging her hips back against him in the hopes that he would enter her. He laughed, the cool breath ghosting over the damp spot on the back of her neck, making her body rack with shivers.

He thrusted in hard, at the very moment she was least expecting it. The metal fixtures on his costume dug into her back as he pressed himself against her, fucking her relentlessly, with a type of impassioned fury that she never knew Tom possessed. She leant her forehead against the rattling headboard, her throat almost raw from the noises it was producing.

She felt a wave of relief as she realised Tom was close, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. His deep groans rang in her ear as his thumb covered her clit, pinching and rubbing until she convulsed once more, seeing little black stars at the edges of her vision.

Tom followed her seconds later, roaring as he spilt inside her. They both knelt, gasping for breath for several minutes. He reached up to untie her wrists, and she collapsed down onto the bed. She slowly rolled onto her back and stretched out. Tom watched her from the side of the bed as he tucked himself back into his costume. He tore his eyes from her naked, flushed body with reluctance, and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going, love?” she asked, her voice slurred with satisfaction. Tom hesitated for a split second, before smiling.

“I have to return the costume, of course,” he supplied smoothly.

“Right now? It can’t wait?” she enquired, feeling bereft of after-sex cuddles.

“I’m afraid so. I shan’t be long,” he assured her, leaving with a lingering glance.

Nat sighed dejectedly, flinging herself back against the pillows. A girlish giggle rose from her throat- how very like her Tom to surprise her with one of her ultimate fantasies, even in the middle of a gruelling work schedule. He was a dreamboat. A dreamboat with a very, very dirty side. She drifted slowly into a contented slumber.

“Hello, beautiful,” whispered a soft voice. Her eyes flickered open to see her lovely Tom smiling down at her, looking distinctly work-weary.

“Hi baby. What time is it?” Nat stretched languidly, unknotting her tired muscles.

“It’s seven-twenty.” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise; she had been asleep for a long time, almost five hours.

“Are you only back?” she asked. Tom look puzzled as he sat beside her.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Did you go back to work after?” She sat up, not concerned with covering her bare chest.

“After what?” Nat giggled at his faux-ignorance.

“After your wonderful surprise!” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders. Tom stared at her blankly.

“Darling, what are you on about?”

She laughed again, rolling her eyes. “Surely you recall fucking my brains out in full Loki regalia this afternoon,” she said in a mocking stage-whisper. Tom’s mouth gaped open.

“Did you…are you talking about a dream you had?”

Nat frowned, feeling a prickle of unease slide up her spine. Her next laugh sounded distinctly hollow.

“Tom, seriously, stop messing around. You’re freaking me out!” Tom continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

“Nat, I’m not joking. I’ve been in rehearsals all day. We didn’t even break for lunch,” he said slowly, staring at her with concern.

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart. You can call Mark to vouch, if you want,” he said, extremely perturbed. “Are you sure it wasn’t just a really vivid dream, darling?”

She accepted this explanation for a moment, before glancing down at herself. If it was only a dream, why was she in bed, naked as the day she was born and sore all over? She didn’t want to frighten Tom anymore, so she nodded convincingly.

“Yeah…yeah. You’re probably right, it was just…really vivid, y’know?” Tom smiled, relieved.

“Well, I have to say, it’s nice to know that you’re dreaming about me,” he said, kissing her forehead and climbing off the bed. “I’ll go and start dinner, you maybe need a bit of sustenance after that imaginary sex-marathon,” he teased, chuckling good-naturedly. Nat laughed feebly, gnawing her lips as she watched his retreating back. She was well and truly rattled. She didn’t think Tom was messing with her, not anymore; he was a bit of a trickster at times, but he wasn’t that good at deception.

But it wasn’t just a dream, was it? What else could it have been?

She slumped against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest. Looking up, she noticed that the rope was gone, no sign that it had ever been there. She frowned, staring thoughtfully at the pale blue duvet, her heart simultaneously sinking and soaring with terror.

There atop the icy blue fabric, lay a single strand of long inky black hair.


End file.
